Seriously?
by Neji-WarmingUpWinter
Summary: In which Shinichi is sick, Conan is exasperated, and Heiji interrupts. ConShin


Disclaimer: Nope.

.:::.

**Seriously?**

_Achoo!_

Twenty-one year old Kudou Shinichi sniffled, almost pitifully – not that he would ever admit it –, beads of sweat making its way down his cheeks. Seriously, this was ironic. Why was he stuck inside with a cold and slight symptoms of flu when it was nearly a hundred and ten degrees outside? It was just...well, illogical to get a cold in this kind of weather.

Besides, he had been forbidden to go out of the house – by a certain _someone_, not a doubt –, and he was sure that someone with the a cold should _not_ be stuck inside a house with freezing air conditioning.

Besides, he was sure that there must be _some_ case out there that could use his help – better than being cooped up in this damned place. If only his little someone hadn't stolen his cell...he sighed, trying to mush his face into a nearby pillow, groaning. His head felt like it was swimming through acid.

"Tadima!"

The familiar call came after the sounds of the door creaking open, along with sounds of shuffling as shoes were changed. Throat feeling too scratchy to formulate an intelligible reply of 'Okeari' – he'll only get scolded for shouting later anyway –, he just turned over again. Hopefully he won't figure out that...

"You went out again, didn't you?"

Ah, guess it was too much to hope for. He rolled over again to face the source of the flat voice, sheepishly. Eleven-year-old Edogawa Conan glared down at his form on the bed, and he managed a smile. "What gave me away this time?"

"You're still delirious. The most obvious was probably that the shoes were two tenths of a millimeter off from where they were when I left for school." The younger boy sat down on the edge of his bed, sticking a thermometer into his mouth, frowning at the temperature that appeared. "A hundred and two point nine degrees. Look, what did you _do_? I told you not to get out of bed, Shinichi. Baka detective." He had long since dropped the 'niichan' when the two had gotten together.

Needless to say, it had been a chaotic confession.

Shinichi smiled weakly. "Just a small thing. But aren't you just insulting yourself? You're a detective as well."

"Don't care. Besides, I, unlike you, don't get colds and actually get proper nutrition. If you continue that way I'll be bigger in size than you before I get into high school. And that's saying something." The mini-detective replied carelessly, though he recoiled almost immediately at the utterly-kicked Bambi eyes that his older counterpart was shooting his way. And to think _he_ was the one that most people considered cuter out of the duo. Then again, Shinichi didn't show this side of him very often, only in front of Conan when he wanted something. "You little brat. Don't do that."

The pout that curled up on the Heisei Holmes' face would have sent Conan headdesking had there been a desk within range on the bed besides the nightstand. "How am I the brat?" Came the sulky follow-up, but within seconds he found himself pinned to the mattress, and the smaller boy's face glaring down at him.

"Don't do that, Shinichi."

The pout had disappeared without a trace, only a light flush in its place. Conan couldn't help but feel slightly accomplished. His older lover had always been terribly shy when it came to these sorts of things, so it had always been up to him to take the initiative. Said person was now squirming as Conan leaned down to kiss him. "Don't! You'll catch my illness!"

Ignoring Shinichi's fervent protests, he captured the soft, pink lips in his, and all signs of protest died on his lips without a trace. When he pulled away, he reveled the furious blush that was now there. But he still had one more thing up his sleeve.

"You still need to be punished, though," he smirked, watching the other's eyes widen. "Who let you go out of the house when I was gone?"

Knowing what was coming, Shinichi tried to squirm from under the smaller boy. "It was just a little mystery! I was only out for, like, an hour! Don't!" he croaked out weakly, still trying to get away, without much success.

Showing not a sign of mercy, Conan's nimble fingers started to make its way up and down the older boy's sides. Fits of loud and irrepressible giggles made its way past Shinichi's lips as he squirmed, unsuccessfully, to get away. When Conan finally deemed the other punished enough, which was after a good half an hour or so, he finally stopped, leaning down for another chaste kiss.

Blush more prominent now as he panted heavily to catch his breath, he sunk back into the mattress, coughing. "That wasn't nice, Conan," he managed, "you shouldn't do that to sick people."

"Like I care," he smirked, leaning down to steal another kiss, something that Shinichi willingly gave him.

"No, wait, seriously?"

The question came out of the blue.

Both of them jumped in surprise at the voice. They both hadn't noticed when Hattori Heiji had waltzed into the room, and that was definitely saying something. Said person was staring at the pair wide-eyed. Conan sighed, pulling away from Shinichi, who sighed in disappointment, angry flush disappearing into a pink blush, all the while straightening his shirt.

"_What_, Hattori? I remember specifically telling you to _stay_ in the living room."

The Osakan managed a nervous laugh, backing away towards the door. "You were gone for such a long time, I wanted to see what you were doing?"

A deadpan was his answer. "You still didn't answer my question. _What_, is 'No, wait, seriously' about?"

Heiji backed away. "Uh...I was sure that Kudou was the seme in your relationship..."Shinichi's face burned as a sly smirk made its way onto Conan's face.

"Oh, really, Hattori, you think so? Let me show you just _how_ seme I could be..."

.:::.

A/N: 1000 words again! ...Well, as so says my Word document. Written in approximately half an hour to an hour. I do crazy things (like this) when I'm bored. And in a bad mood. And sick. I'm delirious like Shin-chan. Damned colds. You get them even when it's like, a hundred degrees outside. Uh...go review Teitan? And this? Pwease? I have no idea how they got together either.../maimed


End file.
